


The Mark of the Vampire II

by SilverSlashes



Series: The Mark of the Vampire [2]
Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: Blood Drinking, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-01
Updated: 2014-03-30
Packaged: 2018-01-17 14:52:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1391770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverSlashes/pseuds/SilverSlashes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kris and Adam have been adjusting to their relationship since Claiming Day.  But, Kris is hiding things from Adam that he shouldn’t and the stress is taking a toll on his music.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> As always, thanks to my amazing Beta, [](http://babyduckling.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://babyduckling.livejournal.com/)**babyduckling**  , for the love and support she showers me with… or, you know, hits me over the head with.  Also, thank you to everyone who commented on the first part to this story because you are the reason that this sequel even exists!

  


Title: **The Mark of the Vampire II**

Rating: NC-17

Warnings: language, biting/blood, dub-con that only occurs in a dream

Length: ~7000

Disclaimer: See Fiction in the dictionary, I do own the song...

Kris was getting sick of smiling.The interviews he had been subjected to were making his face hurt and his throat sore.The hordes of shark-like journalist he smiled so wide at, who were all so willing to exploit his every word and criticize his every decision, made him nauseous.Every time they asked him questions like: if Adam mistreated him, how long their relationship would last, or about their sex-life- Kris wanted to punch something until his hand bled.

 

The problem was that he and Adam had been together for a few months now and Kris, well he wasn’t proud to say, had doubts.And every cheery, blonde, blindingly brilliant smiling reporter who asked him how he and Adam were going to be together if Kris was going to get old and die, pushed those fears forward in Kris’s mind.Even as Adam made every attempt to make sure that their relationship, and the vampire’s near constant need to be in Kris’s immediate vicinity at all times, didn’t hinder Kris’s career or cause any uncomfortable situations.

 

But, Adam still hadn’t mentioned Kris’s obvious mortality and Kris refused to bring up the topic due to the over whelming fear that coursed through him when he thought about Adam’s possible answers.So, Kris pushed the doubts away and smiled- at Adam, at Katy, at Cale, and at those fucking reporters.

 

The only problem about lying to yourself though, is that you can’t exactly hide from yourself.In sleep, when Kris was most defenseless, his dreams invaded his mind and shattered all his carefully built illusions.Thankfully, Kris had adopted Adam’s sleep pattern.Which meant when Kris woke up panting in cold sweats Adam was blissfully dead to the world beside him.

 

Most of the time Kris just watched Adam sleep until he was able to drift back off.Or he would roam around the house exploring the rooms restlessly.Kris had moved in with Adam, to stabilize their bond Adam had said, but he hadn’t sold his own place yet.Katy had approved of the move, and pretty much anything else that kept Adam from disappearing with Kris to the far side of the world for who knows how long.

 

Adam’s house was huge and even though Kris knew that Adam’s roommate Tommy lived somewhere in the house he never really saw him.Tommy was also a vampire; he and Adam had been running together for what Adam had flippantly called _a few centuries_.Kris liked Tommy- he was funny, short, feisty, and straight.

 

Kris was restless again today, writing songs in the library while Adam slept.Every time he tried to catch a melody though, it would float out of his mind to be replaced by the gloating faces of all the interviewers.Kris believed that Adam loved him right now, trusted him to keep his word that Kris meant a great deal to him and that there was no other.But, what did all that mean to someone who would live forever?Kris needed to believe that Adam loved him enough to keep him forever.

 

Kris hummed and stroked his fingertips across the strings.This was useless.He just didn’t have the heart to write these days.His mind was too occupied with other things, important things that wrecked his concentration and ruined his sleep.Kris sighed as he stood to put his guitar back on its stand and made his way back to his and Adam’s bedroom.

 

He stood in the door way and watched Adam’s relaxed features, his still chest that should be rising and falling, and tried not to think about how deeply he’d fallen in the two and half months they’d been together.Kris had been lost in Adam since that red V had appeared on his door.He was petrified that Adam was going to leave him stranded in the wilderness- wandering, wanting, waiting.

 

Kris climbed into bed and curled against Adam’s side.Adam would probably be hungry when he woke up, it had been a day or so since he’d taken from Kris.His last thought before Kris fell asleep was that if he didn’t get his shit together and lock down some tracks for the new album Katy was going to murder him... Adam couldn’t leave him if Kris was dead.

 

Of course, Kris thought humorlessly, the entire problem was that Adam _was_ dead and Kris was not.

****

** ………. **

 

“Kris, you’re killing me here sweetheart…” Katy’s stare pierced Kris through the glass as her voice sounded sharply over the intercom system into the recording booth.

 

Kris just gave her a resigned look.They had already had this fight and spending more time in the studio wasn’t helping Kris or fulfilling Katy’s schedule for the album.Kris took off the headphones and walked to the door that would let him into the sound booth.

 

When he opened the door Katy was standing with her hand on her hips, looking just as exhausted and at a loss as Kris felt, “What are we going to do Kris?The label wanted this album yesterday and you can’t seem to even record the songs we do have, much less write songs for the blank spaces we still have to fill.”

 

Kris could hear the frustration in Katy’s voice and in his own as he replied, “I know, OK.I know that it’s important that the album drop before the fall or I won’t even have a chance at being a contender for the award circuit this year.”

 

Katy nodded, “that’s right, awards sell albums Kris.”

 

Katy’s posture relaxed a little as she walked to stand in front of Kris; tentatively she reached out to put her hand on his shoulder.Kris glanced quickly at the couch towards the back of the room where Adam lay sprawled out reading a book.To anyone who looked at him he seemed deeply engrossed in his reading but, Kris knew better.In reality Adam was very closely following the conversation and making sure that Katy’s hand made what Adam deemed _appropriate_ contact with Kris’s person.

 

Katy smiled, “Kris, my job is to harass you into fulfilling your contracts and releasing rocking albums.However, my other job is to make sure that you’re OK.I know that something’s wrong.Music is your life Kris…”

 

Katy’s level of concern only made Kris feel worse.If Katy could see through him, then maybe Adam could too.

 

Katy’s eyes searched Kris’s face, “and if you can’t access that music right now, then that must mean that something big is bothering you.”

 

Kris shrugged and looked away from her eyes, trying to find solid ground for his swirling emotions, “I’m fine Katy.I’ve just hit a block is all.”

 

Katy’s expression got more determined, “no Kris, you haven’t hit a block… you’ve lost the melody completely.You haven’t written a new song in months and your singing has lost that depth I used to hear every time you opened your mouth.”

 

Kris didn’t so much see as feel Adam shift where he was on the couch.Katy’s probing was going to get Adam’s attention.Until now, Kris had assured Adam that all the trial and error, all the bickering, was simply a process that always went into making an album.Kris hadn’t told Adam that usually being in the studio, working on something new, used to fill him with overwhelming joy and satisfaction.

 

But, Katy had spilled the beans, had shed uncomfortable light on how abnormal Kris’s current behavior was, and now Adam would most assuredly confront Kris about it.Adam seemed to care a great deal about Kris’s unhappiness.

 

How could Kris explain that the last few months with Adam were both the happiest and the most uncertain Kris had ever had in his life?He loved Adam so much, it was scary.And Kris could accept that Adam returned that love just as fiercely.It was just that Kris wasn’t sure if when Adam said forever, he meant Kris’s mortal, human version of forever or Adam’s limitless, unfathomable version of forever.

 

Kris just placed his hand over Katy’s, still resting on his shoulder, a small smile on his lips, “Don’t worry Katy, the music always finds me… I just need a little more time.”

 

Katy shook her head, “unless I can give the higher ups something really good to tide them over in the next few days, then we may be out of time Kris.”

 

Kris huffed, “OK, look, we have some really solid filler songs that I recorded a few months ago.Those were really good, up-beat poppy kind of rock songs that I really dig on the album.So, what we really need is a title track.If I can get you one in a week, will that buy us some leniency?”

 

Katy chewed the inside of her lip as she looked at Kris, concern still evident in her face.Kris could tell that she wanted to say something else and he almost panicked when she glanced quickly back to where Adam lay sprawled on the couch.What did she think?What did she guess?

 

Kris sighed in relief when she simply nodded and moved to grab her purse to leave, “yeah, Kris, you get me a title track and I’ll make sure you get a little more time to get it together.”

 

When she left Kris just stared at the glass that separated the sound booth from the recording studio.He wasn’t even sure how to begin to get his act together.Deep down he knew that it would involve a conversation with Adam that Kris just wasn’t ready to have yet.But, he needed the music back.

 

Before Adam, a lot of Kris’s songs had been about finding what he was searching for.His music had been about life, his songwriting had always been personal, and music was a journey for him.Now, with Adam, Kris felt like he had reached the destination.Adam had blazed into his life, turning out to be nothing like Kris expected and everything he didn’t know he needed.

 

But, now that Kris had reached the destination he found himself with another journey in front of him.He was just completely unaware of where it was taking him and at a loss to put any of what he was feeling into useable lyrics.

 

Kris startled when he felt a hand settle on the back of his neck, nimble fingers needing the tense muscles there.Adam always knew the exact places to press so that Kris could relax.

 

Adam’s voice was soft and soothing, “how about we just head home babe?We can spend the rest of the night just taking it easy,” Adam gave Kris a small concerned smile, “you seem so tired Kris.”

 

Kris just nodded and let Adam thread his fingers through Kris’s and lead him out of the room.Home and rest sounded amazing; Kris’s constant attempt to reel in his churning thoughts was exhausting.

 

Once they got home Kris expected Adam to try and start a conversation about Katy’s comments to Kris.But, Adam just nudged him towards their bedroom with directions for Kris to lie down before he passed out.

 

Adam smiled, “I’ll join you in a little bit, ok?”

 

Kris just nodded, the promise of sleep already making his eyelids heavy and his movements lethargic.He hadn’t been getting a lot of sleep for, well, he couldn’t remember when the insomnia had started.Kris had probably been losing precious amounts of sleep for weeks now because of the nightmares.Maybe, he thought, a little nap would afford him a few hours of uninterrupted sleep- without the dreams for once.

 

Kris should have known better…

 

Tommy looked dangerous as he stared at Kris, too close for comfort.Kris didn’t know if he was more uncomfortable with the way Tommy’s hands roamed his body, over Kris’s naked chest and jean-clad thighs, or if it was the hungry, possessive look that seemed to burn into Kris’s skin.

 

Kris tried to move away from the touch, knowing Adam would be upset that he was allowing Tommy to touch him so intimately.This was definitely on Adam’s list of gestures considered inappropriate contact.

 

Kris soon realized that he couldn’t move, his hands were being held in a vice-like grip by someone behind his back and there was a hand gripping his hair harshly so that he couldn’t turn to see who it was.

 

Kris was trapped, only able to whimper as Tommy ran a pale finger down the side of his neck almost lovingly, but wrong.Kris wanted to shout at him to stop touching him, that Adam would rip his fucking throat out, but Kris couldn’t find his voice or make his mouth move.

 

A jolt of confused terror shot through Kris’s body when he heard a familiar chuckle near his ear.Kris didn’t understand why Adam was restraining him.Why was he letting Tommy touch Kris like he could have him?

 

Adam’s voice was dark and amused, “isn’t he just delicious Tommy?I knew when I brought him home that you’d like him.”

 

Tommy smiled, the flash of teeth more predatory than amusing, “You made me wait long enough for my turn though,” Tommy pouted playfully, “that wasn’t very nice.”

 

Adam laughed, his hand tightening its grip in Kris’s hair to jerk his head sideways.Adam licked a long path up Kris’s neck, inhaling his scent as he sniffed his hair.

 

Kris closed his eyes and tried not to flinch at Adam’s next words, “you know I don’t like to share my toys until I’ve made very, _very_ good use of them.”

 

Kris tried not to cry as his chest clinched hotly and his heart plummeted to his stomach.He wasn’t a toy.He _wasn’t_ a toy.Adam loved him.This _wasn’t_ happening.

 

Tommy moved even closer and Kris cringed when he felt lips ghosting over the skin of his neck.The lips were followed by the tip of a hot tongue tracing Kris’s jugular vein.

 

Kris heard Tommy’s whisper near his ear, “you’re right Adam, he is delicious.For a little while there I thought maybe he was a keeper, thought maybe he was forever?”

 

Adam’s cold voice traveled hotly over the tips of Kris’s hair as he answered Tommy with a shrug Kris could feel, “forever’s such a long time.”

 

Kris finally found his voice as he felt Tommy’s fangs rip into the side of his neck, he screamed.Kris felt the blinding pain radiating from the side of his neck as he twisted within Adam and Tommy’s grip.Kris just screamed and screamed until all he could do was hang limply and groan as Tommy kept drinking.And above all that he heard Adam’s detached laughter echoing in his head…

 

Kris jerked up in bed, a sound of distress still leaving his lips.He saw movement out of the corner of his eyes and turned to see Adam moving onto the bed, reaching towards Kris with a look of concern on his face.

 

Before Kris could even contemplate his reaction, the ghost of pain in his neck and laughter in his ears remaining, he jerked his body sideways and screamed, “Don’t touch me!”

 

Adam froze where he knelt on the bed, his hand outstretched and a look of shock on his face.

 

Adam drew his hand back, a look of confusion and worry distorting his face, “Kris?”

 

Kris was having a hard time coming out of the dream back into reality.This was the first time since the nightmares had started that Adam had been awake when Kris had woken up from the terrible dreams.Adam must have heard him screaming and had been rushing to wake Kris up.

 

Kris groaned, Adam had been coming to his aid and he had screamed at Adam not to touch him.Kris had acted like he feared him or worse was disgusted by him.Damn it, this was going to take some explaining, but he didn’t think he was ready to tell Adam about the dreams.He didn’t ever want to tell him about the nightmares his subconscious had concocted.

 

In all honesty, Kris was deeply ashamed of the dreams because he knew and trusted that Adam would never ever treat him like that.Even if Kris’s fears were founded and Adam didn’t want Kris with him forever, Kris knew Adam would never abuse or mistreat him.

 

Adam was still waiting patiently, giving Kris some distance even though his entire body seemed to be strung with tension.

 

Kris rolled his shoulders and sighed, rising from the bed as he spoke, “I’m sorry.I didn’t mean to yell at you.I just had a dream, a nightmare, and it was so real that I was confused when I woke up.”

 

Kris walked around the bed as Adam rose to meet him.

 

He placed a hand on Adam’s cheek and was really grateful that it didn’t tremble, “I’m going to go try to do some writing, OK?”

 

Kris watched as Adam’s keen eyes searched his face and his brows drew together.Adam knew he was lying.He knew very well that Kris hadn’t screamed when he woke up- he’d screamed when he’d seen Adam.

 

Kris saw the hurt flit across Adam’s features before he composed himself.Kris’s gut clenched into a knot and he felt almost nauseous at hurting Adam, but he turned to make his way to the library and his guitar collection before he could give in and tell Adam everything.

 

Kris stared at the wall, his guitar resting in his lap and his fingers gently strumming the strings.He thought about his dream, Adam, Tommy, what the hell he was going to do.Why did he feel this way?Why couldn’t he be happy to just be with Adam?Why did Kris seem to think he could reach beyond the limited, human life he had been blessed with?But, really, Kris knew the answer to his questions and it scared him so badly.

 

Adam made him want more- more for himself, more for them, more time.

 

All Kris had to do was ask Adam; ask him to keep Kris forever, to make him a vampire just like Adam.The only problem was that, even though Kris trusted Adam not to hurt him, to love him, to take care of him… he couldn’t let himself trust Adam enough to want to be with Kris for eternity.

 

Kris’s fingers stilled on the strings as a melody filled his brain, slow and lilting and deep.It wrapped it’s self around his heart as Kris played it again as he hummed.For the first time in a long time Kris longed for a pen in his hand and he practically lunged for the note book as he finally allowed all of his fear to rush out into words.

 

He smiled sadly as the lyrics and chords appeared on the page and his heart lightened with each lyrical puzzle piece that snapped into place.Out of love and fear and longing and uncertainty a song appeared.

 

Kris knew he had his title track.

 


	2. The Mark of the Vampire II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kris and Adam have been adjusting to their relationship since Claiming Day.  But, Kris is hiding things from Adam that he shouldn’t and the stress is taking a toll on his music.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thanks to my amazing Beta, [](http://babyduckling.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://babyduckling.livejournal.com/)**babyduckling**  , for the love and support she showers me with… or, you know, hits me over the head with.  Also, thank you to everyone who commented on the first part to this story because you are the reason that this sequel even exists!

Kris looked into the sound booth and gave the thumbs up as he placed the headphones on his ears.He looked quickly away, closing his eyes to block out all the eyes watching him.Kris knew that the sound guy, Katy, and Adam were all waiting to hear the lyrics that went with the beautifully haunting melody Kris had recorded.He had insisted that the first, more organic recording be just his guitar and his voice.

 

Kris knew that Adam was very intuitive and would know immediately that the song was about him and Kris.Kris also wasn’t deluding himself that he would be able to get a reprieve from having a serious conversation like Adam had granted him ever since the nightmare incident a few days ago.Though, not bringing it up didn’t mean that Adam hadn’t been watching him like a hawk.

 

But, Kris felt like, after really pouring out what he felt into this song, he was ready to talk about it.He was ready to hear what Adam had to say.He was ready to know where they stood.He had finally pushed past the fear that had kept him silent and had taken the music away.

 

Kris heard the song swell in his head phones and he opened his mouth and took a deep breath.

 

_ I’m a bullet speeding to a final destination _

_ And you’re a careless wind with no hesitation _

_ You’ll never ever stop  _

_ You’ll never not withstand  _

_ I was looking at a finish from the moment I began _

__

_ If you’re using me baby I’m enjoying the abuse _

_ Don’t need you to need me; I just wanna know the truth _

_ Time for obsession confession, yeah I’m wrapped up in you _

_ I’ve given over all control and I’m scared of what you’ll do _

_ Just not enough to convince myself I’m through being used _

__

_ Please don’t tell me that you’re keeping me  _

_ Just for a bittersweet goodbye _

_ Please tell me that you’ve just assumed  _

_ I know forever’s not a lie _

_ How can I trust you’re only here until I’m gone? _

_ Easy to make promises with an eternity to move on _

_ I’m trusting you enough to believe our love is not a con _

__

_ If you’re using me baby I’m enjoying the abuse _

_ Don’t need you to need me; I just wanna know the truth _

_ Time for obsession confession, yeah I’m wrapped up in you _

_ I’ve given over all control and I’m scared of what you’ll do _

_ Just not enough to convince myself I’m through being used _

__

_ Cause being used by you is like being made new _

_ Yeah, use me, use me up _

_ Just love me forever too _

_ Please love me forever too _

 

Kris hummed a bit and smiled as the music faded.He kept his eyes closed for just a moment, savoring the song and the emotions it had been born out of.For just this one more second he still owned the music and the song was still his alone.When he opened his eyes he’d have to share it with the people on the other side of the glass. 

 

When Kris opened his eyes he’d owe Adam an explanation.He let himself stand in darkness for just a bit longer.

 

As Kris’s eyes fluttered open he looked into the sound booth and almost laughed at the shocked expression on all three faces.Katy’s eyebrows had disappeared into her bangs.The sound tech was grinning and giving him the thumbs up.Adam, well Adam looked shocked in the pleased way that Katy was but, he also looked almost upset and a little angry maybe.

 

Kris took a deep breath and moved towards the entrance to the booth.

 

Katy was the first to say something as he walked in, “Jesus Christ on hot asphalt Allen!Were you just trying to make me nervous thinking the fountain had dried up?I was really worried about you and then you just go and practically vomit that out in two days!”

 

Katy slapped the tech on the shoulder as she picked up her bag, “send that recording to my email now, I need it like five minutes ago,” she looked at her cell phone and did some clicking, “I have a meeting with some suits in about an hour and they are gonna wanna hear that.”

 

She pointed a perfectly manicured finger at Kris, “and there better be more where that came from Kristopher!”

 

With that she glided out the door, already dialing furiously on her cellphone.Kris stared at the space she had occupied and counted to three before seeking Adam’s gaze.The intensity of those blue eyes almost knocked Kris on his ass and he had to fight not to take a step backwards.

 

Adam’s tone was soft and sharp, “that is an amazing song Kris.It’s impressive what you can write when you’re inspired.”

 

Kris shifted, trying to maintain eye contact and failing, Adam had definitely understood the song, “can we please go home for this conversation?”

 

Adam smiled and nodded but it didn’t remove the tight hurt for his eyes.Kris thought he looked like a dog did when you hit it and it couldn’t understand what it had done wrong.

 

The minute they were home and standing in their bedroom with the door closed Adam started in on him, “What do you dream about Kris?”

 

Kris decided to be honest, “I don’t want to tell you.”

 

Adam’s jaw twitched a bit but his voice was still calm, if steely, “you don’t want to tell me, why?”

 

Kris kept silent trying to gain some courage and Adam sighed sounding defeated, “I have a feeling Kris that these nightmares have been happening a lot longer than I’ve been aware about them, am I right?”

 

Adam really did look hurt and confused, like he couldn’t comprehend a world where they would want to keep something from each other.

 

Kris sat down on the bed heavily, his chest becoming oddly tight, “I’ve been having them for weeks now, maybe a month.”

 

Kris looked up at Adam, decided that was a bad idea, and quickly looked back down, “and I didn’t want to tell you about them because… because I’m ashamed of them.”

 

Kris couldn’t seem to get his voice above a whisper but, he knew Adam would hear him anyway as he pressed on, “they don’t… they’re not really how I feel.I mean, the dreams aren’t real, like they would never happen and I know they would never happen.But, in the nightmares, when they’re happening, I don’t know that I’m dreaming and I get disoriented when I come out of them.”

 

He chanced a quick glance at Adam, “That’s why I screamed at you the other day.”

 

Adam frowned, his arms crossed in front of him, “you still haven’t told me what the nightmares are about Kris?”

 

Kris heard the barest hint of dread in Adam’s voice, like he already had an alarming inkling of what Kris’s subconscious had tormented him with.

 

Kris shook his head, “It’s not about what I dream about, it’s about what it means and I already know that.I know, and I’m dealing with it.It doesn’t matter what the dreams are about explicitly…”

 

Adam was shaking his head half way through Kris’s first sentence, “It matters to me Kris.”

 

Adam moved finally, to sit down beside Kris on the bed and tentatively took Kris’s hand into his own.As their fingers threaded together Kris thought for a fleeting instance about lying to Adam.But, he dismissed it.They didn’t lie to one another.It had been a rule they had made at the beginning.With-holding, maybe, but no out-right lying.

 

Kris took a deep breath, trying not to tremble or grip Adam’s hand too tightly.

 

Kris had to clear his throat a few times to get his voice to work again, “The dreams vary slightly, sometimes I’m dreaming kinda normal things and then I’ll find myself within some version of the same nightmare.”

 

Kris closed his eyes and was grateful that Adam didn’t demand Kris look at him, “You’re always there, behind me usually, holding me, too tight, holding me down like you don’t care that you’re hurting me.I try to tell you but, usually I can’t talk and…”

 

Kris’s voice cracked as he continued, “Tommy is always there, in front of me, touching me, or, um, kissing me.And I want to tell him to stop, or I want you to tell him to stop.But, you don’t.You never do.Just hold me down while he drinks from me.While I scream.”

 

Kris felt Adam’s hand tighten in his own, an almost crushing pressure, the only sign he was listening.

 

Kris rushed to continue, “You’re always talking to him too.Telling him that you’re happy to share and that you weren’t planning on keeping me to yourself forever.You always tell me that you were never planning on keeping me forever.”

 

Adam’s voice is wrecked when he finally speaks into the silence that heralded the end of Kris’s story, “Jesus Fuck, Kris.That’s so messed up.”

 

Kris’s breath is stuck in his throat, “I know.”

 

“I would never, ever…” Adam has to stop for s second, “Tommy would never… God, Kris…”

 

Adam seemed at a loss for words, looking at Kris who can’t bring himself to look back just yet as he answers, “I know.”

 

Kris tried to press on, “but, even though I know that you and Tommy would _never_ treat me that way, my mind seems to be trying to put, I don’t know… some sick, violent spin on the fears I,” Kris makes a face like he’s disgusted with himself, “this fear that I can’t shake.”

 

Adam’s other hand came up to brush his fingertips over Kris’s cheek and up his temple, “and what do you fear Kris?”

 

Kris finally turned to look Adam in the eyes, “that you’re going to leave me.”

 

Adam sighed.

 

Kris could hear the frustration in Adam’s voice, “I don’t understand Kris.I’ve taken you into my home. I’ve opened my heart to you.I’ve accommodated for your career and your music.I’ve told you every day since the night we met how much I love you and care for you.I’ve tried to make you understand that there has never been anybody in my life that I needed like I need you.”

 

Adam tilted Kris’s face towards his so he can look Kris in the eyes, “nobody Kris, not Tommy, not anyone.”

 

Kris felt like he’d been scolded, like a child.He could sense himself getting defensive.Kris could feel the itching behind his eyes that told him he’d probably be crying if he wasn’t so tired.He’s too exhausted to cry and that’s just sad.

 

Kris tried one more time to make himself understood and if he’d yelled slightly, well he couldn’t really help it, “I know that you love me _now_.I trust that you care for me _now_.I understand that you have done nothing but treat me with respect and done everything possible to make me comfortable _now_.”

 

Kris’s voice raised another octave, “but, what I can’t trust, what I don’t know, is if all that will be true in the future.Will you still love me in fifty years, in five hundred years?Because you haven’t mentioned a damn thing about changing me- about making me a vampire.How can I not doubt your eternal love for me when I know without reservation that I would give up everything, even my humanity, for you and you haven’t even mentioned this huge thing separating us?I could die any minute from some random act of violence, some stupid medical shit, or be hit by a car and I’d be gone!”

 

Kris scrubbed a hand over his face, looking at Adam in confusion and anger and hurt.

 

Kris’s voice dropped from a yell to a whisper, “how can you say you love me and you can’t live without me when you’ve made it so easy for death to take me from you?”

 

Adam’s face suffusing with absolute shock would have been comical had Kris been in any other mood.At this point, Kris just found it annoying that Adam found what he said so alien that it was shocking.Kris turned away from Adam, thinking about getting up and just leaving the room at this point, but Adam’s hand tightened on his own again.

 

Kris settled though he refused to look at Adam while the vampire talked, “Kris, I can’t believe you… I mean, I didn’t know that you felt…”

 

Adam winced, “I’m sorry.I thought I was protecting you.”

 

Kris jerked his head around, “protecting me from what?!”

 

“From being forced to make that kind of decision,” Adam shrugged, “humans sometimes need time to consider these things, I thought.Being a vampire is pretty permanent and I didn’t want you to feel like I was rushing you into making a decision about the change.”

 

Adam’s thumb stroked back and forth over Kris’s hand, “so, I just didn’t bring it up.”

 

Adam looked apologetically at Kris, “I never thought you’d think about it so soon.Or come to a decision.Or that you’d, fuck… that you’d take my silence on the subject as rejection.”

 

“I’m sorry Kris.I’m sorry you had to feel that way for so long.I’m sorry you thought you had to endure those awful dreams alone.”

 

Kris looked down at where their hands were linked together, “does this mean that you will turn me eventually?”

 

Adam smiled, trying to work through the biting guilt gnawing at his insides like hungry piranha, “of course, I want you with me forever… as in eternity.I’m sorry if I haven’t made that clear enough.”

 

Adam’s chest burned.He hadn’t given Kris enough credit when he had kept the idea of the change from him.Kris was strong and, though he could appear unassuming, fiercely determined once he got hold of an idea.He had let Kris down in a way and now he had to make up for it.

 

Kris smiled back, the tension around his eyes easing away with Adam’s reassurances, “that’s all I want.Just give me forever, and I’ll be happy.”

 

Adam chuckled, “I’m so lucky that you’re easy to please.”

 

Kris laughed too, the humor in his face transforming the last few days of strained wrinkles into radiant laugh lines.

 

Kris flopped backwards onto the bed, toeing off his shoes onto the carpet and sighing.

 

He nudged Adam’s leg with his own, “are you hungry?”

 

Adam shook his head; he didn’t want to take from Kris right now.He hadn’t fed since the nightmare fiasco a few days ago but, he could go a bit longer.

 

Kris snorted, “Bullshit.You haven’t fed in days.You’re hungry.”

 

Adam shook his head and crawled up the bed to rest against the head board.Kris followed, curling up into Adam’s side.His eyes didn’t let up, just as adamant as his words had been that he was going to win this little battle.

 

Adam looked away, “I am hungry, I just don’t want to take from you right now.Just like I don’t want to have sex.If we have sex then it will be like make-up sex or something.And that implies that what we had here was a fight.Which would be untrue, we simply had a misunderstanding that we talked out and…”

 

Kris’s quiet laughter broke into his train of thought, “Wow, does all that thinking hurt your head?”

 

Adam looked down at Kris with a withering look, “I’m serious Kris.”

 

Kris pinned Adam with his own stubborn glare, “so am I.You need to feed.If it means that much to you we won’t have sex.You can feed and then we can go to bed.”

 

Adam huffed and thought about protesting but, he _was_ really hungry, “fine.”

 

Adam carded his fingers through Kris’s hair, “tomorrow night we’ll have to have a serious discussion about the change and about, you know, the lifestyle differences you’ll experience.But, then, after that, I promise I _will_ change you.OK?”

 

Kris just nodded, a pleased expression suffusing his face, “I trust you.”

 

Adam’s chest tightened almost as if his heart could work again and was skipping beats in surprised pleasure.He watched as Kris rolled over onto his side away from him, the line of his body relaxing into the bed.Adam moved to settle down beside him, propped up a bit onto his arm so that he could lean over Kris’s body.

 

Adam lazily traced a finger up Kris’s thigh, over the curve of his hip, and up his arm while he contemplated the tempting curve of his neck.

 

Kris’s body shivered and he pressed back against Adam’s front, his voice thick when he spoke, “If you don’t wanna have sex than you better stop messing around.”  



	3. The Mark of the Vampire II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kris and Adam have been adjusting to their relationship since Claiming Day.  But, Kris is hiding things from Adam that he shouldn’t and the stress is taking a toll on his music.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thanks to my amazing Beta, [](http://babyduckling.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://babyduckling.livejournal.com/)**babyduckling**  , for the love and support she showers me with… or, you know, hits me over the head with.  Also, thank you to everyone who commented on the first part to this story because you are the reason that this sequel even exists!

Adam laughed as he bent over to lick lazy strokes up Kris’s neck, feeling Kris’s pulse thump against his tongue.Adam moved one arm to brace himself on the pillow and thread his fingers through Kris’s hair.The other arm he brought around Kris’s front, laying it on his chest and allowing Kris to thread his fingers together with Adam’s hand over where Kris’s heartbeat. 

 

Kris’s body went slack against Adam’s, the tension draining from his body as Adam spooned up against him and continued to trace his tongue over Kris’s neck.This wasn’t the first time Adam feeding from Kris had been non-sexual.But, this time also seemed more intimate somehow.As if, they finally understood what they were really giving and taking in the relationship and the blood was just a metaphor.

 

Adam closed his eyes as he bit down, feeling Kris’s skin give as his fangs pierced through.Kris’s hand tightened in Adam’s own and he shuttered as he breathed in and back out as Adam sucked in the first mouthful.Kris tasted like he always did, like the brightest ray of sunshine and the deepest sliver of shadow had been fused together in a liquid paradox.

 

Adam continued to drink as he cradled Kris in his arms.He took a little more than he normally would have because he had gone for so long and because Kris would be able to sleep off any effects that the blood loss would have on him.

 

Kris lay still, trusting Adam completely even as he noticed Adam taking more than normal.He felt his body growing heavy as his system worked to circulate less blood to all the same places it needed to go.His eyes grew heavy as Adam finally pulled away, his tongue closing the wound and erasing any traces of blood from Kris’s neck.

 

Adam continued to nuzzle Kris’s neck and hair as they both drifted together.

 

Kris managed to mumble, “I love you,” as he started to slide into the darkness of sleep wrapped snugly in Adam’s now warm embrace.

 

Just before Kris lost consciousness he heard Adam whisper, “Forever.”

 

** ………. **

 

 

Kris looked into the mirror as he stripped down for bed.He tilted his head from side to side, turned around to look at his body from all angles.He’d never been overly aware of his looks but, if this was what he’d look like for the rest of eternity then he wanted to double check the view.

 

“You look perfect… you’ll always look perfect.”

 

Kris spun around and looked up to see Adam leaning against the door frame and smiling at Kris’s preening.

 

Adam laughed, “But, if I have to, I’ll tell you every day for the rest of forever if that’s what you want.”

 

Kris felt a warming sensation, like his heart was melting and leaking down into his tummy.He didn’t have to look back in the mirror to know that he had an absolutely ridiculous look on his face; a look that could be described with a word that started with s and rhymed with happy.Jeez he needed his brain to shut up.

 

Adam walked forward to tilt Kris’s face up so that he could kiss the smile off his lips.Kris laughed as Adam’s fingers danced along his cheek, tickling the soft skin of his face and then down his neck.

 

Kris buried his face in Adam’s neck, mumbling, “how about you just tell me _every other_ day?”

 

Adam’s deep chuckle ended in a moan as Kris nipped playfully at Adam’s collarbone, “OK, pretty boy,” Adam said.

 

Adam started walking backwards until they hit the bed, tumbling down together onto the mattress.Adam reversed their positions quickly until his familiar weight was settled over Kris.They kissed with hunger, tongues meeting and twisting together as if they couldn’t get enough of one another.Kris felt like he was drowning and Adam’s lips were oxygen.He let himself sink into the sheets as he opened his lips wide for Adam’s tongue as Adam thrust it inside Kris’s eager mouth.

 

Kris made a needy noise, his hands gripped at Adam’s naked shoulders to bring him tighter against Kris’s body.They both had pants on and Kris needed that to change now so that every inch of his skin could be pressed up into every inch of Adam’s.Apparently, Adam felt the same way because he was cursing and panting in between kisses while trying to wrestle both he and Kris out of what little clothing they had on.

 

Kris laughed at their ridiculous haste, like they didn’t have all the time in the world.After tonight they really would have all the time in the world.Kris would be just like Adam, forever frozen in time.They wouldn’t age together but they would still grow old together, into eternity and beyond.

 

Kris knew there would never be anyone else like Adam and he couldn’t breathe sometimes when he thought about how much he loved his vampire.If he had to he’d paint a damn red V on Adam’s front door every day just so everyone could see how fucking _claimed_ Adam was.He belonged to Kris.

 

Kris’s train of thought came to a screeching halt once Adam finally got them naked.They both panted as their naked forms aligned and their sweat slicked skin slipped together in the heat their bodies created.

 

Adam moaned as he ran his lips up over Kris’s chest, his tongue sneaking out to lick at the sweat.He could smell the hot blood that was rushing to the surface of Kris’s skin.With a smirk he opened his mouth and tilted his face to graze one sharp fang over the delicate skin covering Kris’s heart.

 

Adam’s own body leaped in excitement when he felt Kris’s body jerk against his at the zing of pain as Kris’s sweet blood pooled to the surface of the cut.Kris hissed and moaned, body arching up to rock against Adam’s own frame.Adam breathed in deep and licked at the blood, taking pleasure in making Kris writhe underneath him.

 

Adam’s body shuttered as he continued to rock against Kris, their bodies striving to find pleasure as their hips moved in sync.Adam felt every muscle in his body clench in anticipation.Soon he would be drinking mouthfuls of the delicious fluid that ran in Kris’s veins.

 

Kris moaned louder, so close that Adam could taste his orgasm as he licked another swipe of blood from Kris’s chest.Adam snapped his hips forward and brought his hand down to grip both their cocks together stroking a few times with sharp, quick movements.

 

Kris’s orgasm hit him as he called out Adam’s name; his hips jerked uncontrollably, his mind strayed to that one scary question he had asked Adam about a few days ago.They had been discussing the change.Kris had tried to be brave about the potential answer.

 

“Does dying hurt?”Kris had needed to know, so he could be prepared.

 

Adam had smiled, stroking his fingers through Kris’s hair as he shook his head no, “Dying feels like falling asleep.”

 

Adam’s breath had ghosted over Kris’s face as he leaned in to kiss Kris softly on the lips, “and then you’ll wake up to me… to us and forever.”

 

Adam’s soft reassurances had made Kris smile.

 

Now, as Kris laid boneless on the bed he let his body’s post orgasmic bliss relax him.He stared into Adam’s eyes as Adam came down from his own orgasm and lowered his head to sink his teeth into Kris’s throat.

 

Kris thought he’d maybe feel a last minute panic as he felt Adam drinking and his mind began to swim with the blood loss.But, Kris was calm as he felt his body become heavier.Adam had been right- it was just like falling asleep.

 

As Kris closed his eyes into the welcoming darkness he thought about opening his eyes later to find Adam looking back at him.

 

Kris thought about how, very soon, he’d be able to open his eyes for the rest of eternity and see Adam’s blue eyes staring right back into Kris’s own.

 

_ Cause being used by you is like being made new _

_ Yeah, use me, use me up _

_ Just love me forever too _


End file.
